I don't believe in soulmates
by honeydance
Summary: One-shot. Without beating about the bush, go straight to the story. Summaries can be overexaggerating and I can't find a way to write one for this story. Review please, thank you!


Draco chose a pretty girl with a great body. Yes, she wasn't as fat as she used to be but that girl had always been that way. She bet she didn't have the flabby tummy or extra thigh skin, remnant of its fatter days. She had absolutely zero blemish skin. She was flawless. She wished her own skin wasn't so sensitive. There was always a few blemishes and constantly red.

Leslie, herself, had a great, open and diverse personality, she was fun to spend time with and they connected on many levels, had same views and instincts on many things, it was uncanny, even though she was shy around less familiar people and not the best of social skills. She was great once you got to know her and she trusted you enough to be open with.

Olivia was his girlfriend and older sister of Daphne Greengrass, she had graduated the past summer. Olivia got on easily with everyone, although she had a stubborn streak and was headstrong, not one to back down when put on the spot. She wasn't one to lose. She was more firey than feisty, and extremely competitive. She was also always immaculate and presentable, she turned many heads, especially girls. Most of all, she didn't need to try to be and appear to be confident.

He caught sight of Leslie on the other side of the room. She was a Hufflepuff, she was the least candidate to be his friend, let alone one of his closest friends – of course that was no longer the case since it has been a while since they talked or owled each other and had, he guessed, grown apart. They first became acquainted and got talking when assigned as partners in charms. He had missed a few lessons because he had fallen ill and she patiently explained the things he missed out on to catch up in the class, she was a good teacher. He came to like being her partner for the rest of the project because she seemed to know her stuff, and it helped him get back on track.

They ended up sitting together by chance a few times in other classes and got talking, of course the barest minimum because she hadn't been comfortable enough with him yet. He tried to coax her out of her wall.

She often surprised him and made him laugh, she often said the most unexpected things and reacted in the most unexpected ways. Despite her guardedness, she was rather easy going and good humoured. She lit up when she braved herself and used jokes and humour, and teased him or any other of her friends.

He invited her to a private party in the Slytherin common room once, he knew she wouldn't be herself unless there was someone she knew well or even another girl she knew. So he invited a girl that sat near them and shared a few words in passing in class a few times before. She reluctantly accepted after making him tell her and assure her who would be there.

She was amazing. Her first experience of hard alcohol and she didn't seem much affected. Even after four shots of firewhiskey and Dronrum, she was chatting amiably coherently. Her guard was pulled down a lot and she spoke to him freely, glowing. She had a bit of stumble with the other guys, his friends, but she was openly charming. Jason was smitten with him and was fighting to hide his reaction to her, but he caught him stealing glances at her. When he couldn't get her to engage in a long enough conversation with him and was beginning to feel defeat and miserable, he cut in and switched places with him, making him join their guy friends. He began talking with her and she felt more at ease from then on.

Olivia hadn't been able to come because she said she had last minute essays to do. Pansy was there though. Pansy despite her inclination against non-purebloods, she seemed to try to be friendly with Leslie, who didn't hesitate to return the friendly open gesture. When he was distracted from his conversation with Leslie mixing drinks for the guys and clinking glasses with them, he saw them whisper and wondered what they were talking about.

He returned to his seat and got Leslie away from Anna to talk with him again. He told her stories about incidents from previous parties and just to get an open laugh out of her he told her one of the most embarrassing stories from a particularly drunk night. Sure enough, it got a surprised open laugh out of her. He grinned, she was flowing without her inhibition, chatting and giggling and laughing softly, keeping the dribble of conversation between them going. She was doing good.

When they all retreated to his room after Snape made them turn in for the night, Blaise commented on how surprised he was with Leslie, she had a good personality and was strong with alcohol. Draco watched Leslie, who he could see looked conflicted – she was sensitive about her social skills and he knew she wasn't sure whether to be offended or take the compliment, she took the latter of course -, he watched her a swell growing inside him. Pansy and Leslie surprisingly got on very well, considering she was nothing like the Slytherin girls Pansy associated herself with.

Leslie didn't prim herself and fussed about how she looked in other's eyes. She was comfortable wearing a pair of trousers and a comfortable shirt, she looked good in them anyway. Her non-make up caked face glowed, her genuine natural look glowing, skin flushed rosy. Her eyes and face glowed when she was excited, or talked with her closest friends. She had a lovely figure if he could comment on it. She had the waist and curves girls and guys alike would die for. She wasn't the most comfortable in her appearance though, he knew.

It had been a while since they sat together or were partenered together in class and so they had somewhat grown distant. When their eyes met by chance across the hall, they would only look at each other in acknowledgement and move on.

She stopped bidding him hello. It seemed it was always her striking the conversation between them outside of class. Sure they talked in class when they sat or worked together, but when homework or assignment wasn't on the line, he never bothered to talk to her. Considering this was a good chance for her to distance herself from him and his ever present girlfriend, she stopped bothering and settled for a mere nod of acknowledgement. He didn't bother to do otherwise either. It distressed her yes but she grew to live with it.

There were lots of things that helped her come to terms with it. She even made a list. It was long. One of the points was that he had a bit of womanizer streak, just like his best friend Zabini. He was always surrounded by girls. She took comfort in the fact.

After Christmas break, Draco returned to find a nasty surprise. He hadn't talked to Leslie for a long while and it seemed that in that time she had started going out with Ronson, a Ravenclaw. He was a fairly sought after guy, not like him and Blaise but he was well received. He watched as Ronson bent down and stole a kiss from her lips, during the first dinner time. She blushed at the public display but smiled up at him sweetly as he walked back to his house table. He was surprised she was in a relationship, it seemed like it. He hadn't expected her to be friends with a guy other than him, let alone in a relationship! He asked himself why he was bothered.

He had Pansy discreetly find out if she was indeed Ronson's girlfriend. She looked at him suspiciously, which he pointedly ignored. At the end of that day, she returned and told him that she talked with her and that she was indeed in a relationship with him. She asked him if he was jealous of Ronson. Surprised, he looked up at her, about to shoot down the idea, but the words died in his mouth. He was unable to. Pansy merely looked at him worriedly. He was in a sticky spot. He liked her yet hadn't come to admit it yet to himself, and was with another girl who even though he wasn't serious about, liked enough.

Over the next several months, Draco denied the situation he was with, and occupied himself with Olivia. Leslie was still seen with Ronson, spending her free time with him. He didn't like it at all.

One day, words got around that she had broken up with him, and he was delighted. He wanted to go see her, but stopped. He had no right to suddenly seek her out. He came to face the fact that he never attempted to maintain their growing friendship other than the one time he invited her to party with. He was ashamed to admit that he had nothing to stay friends with her as she had done. He also realized that even though she was the flower of attention at the party, it was due to her effort to accept his friendship, not because she was completely comfortable enough to party with him just because she wanted to. She had been trying, and she did very well. He didn't even recognize it for what it was at the time, and had let it go unacknowledged. He also realized he missed her a lot and that what they had going between them was more than the possibility of being close friends, and that both his actions and hers were clear evidence. He was stupid and blind to even his own reactions and behaviour to her, and also about her obvious affections for him. He must have hurt her with the way he all but abandoned her since the party. She must have been confused and hurt. She obviously moved on after that, because she started her first relationship with a guy.

Summer holiday was approaching and tomorrow they would be leaving. Everyone was busy doing last minute packing. He went out to the grounds. He saw Leslie there. He was unsure whether to approach her. When he saw her body shake, he approached her worriedly. She was crying. He put his hands on her back, gently turning her around to face him. She jumped when two large warm hands touched her back. She stumbled backwards alarmed at seeing him in front of him.

'Leslie, why are you crying, what's wrong?'

'It's nothing. I'm fine.'

'It's obvious you aren't.'

'Leave it be. It doesn't concern you, why would you be?'

'Les.'

'Leslie.'

'What?'

'My name is Leslie.'

'Le- .. Leslie.'

He then saw that she was hurting because of him. He was surprised and at the same time secretly happy, maybe she felt some feelings for him, and maybe he wasn't too late. Olivia was long past news and he wanted Leslie, smiling and in his arms.

'Leslie. I'm so sorry for the way I behaved and acted with you.'

'What are you talking about?' she was on the defensive.

'I know I acted horribly and virtually ignored you. I want you to forgive me and give me another chance. I want you to give me a chance to show you, tell you that I like you. That I want to hold you.'

She froze in alarm, and took a step back self-consciously. He wouldn't let her hide behind her wall, and took a step forward, closing the gap between them again.

When she didn't speak, he continued.

'I like you Leslie, a lot. I was going insane, jealous of Ronson the whole time you were with him. I miss you. I miss you Leslie. I miss us talking, spending time together. Sounds corny but it's true.'

She looked up at him as if she didn't trust him but he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes and knew he was almost there.

He took a slower step forward, and bent his head down, seeing her eyes grow wider. He stopped in front of her face.

'I think I'm…. falling.'

She knew what he meant by falling, and was shocked. Her mind all but shut down when suddenly he claimed her lips with his. She thought she might burst from the nerves, but she was paralyzed, mentally, emotionally and physically. She felt herself melt when his arms went around her securely, holding her very close to him.

Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment at the proximity. He kissed her lips softly. He understood by her lack of rejection that this was her relenting and accepting him. He prodded her lips apart in acknowledgement and when he lips parted in surprise, he kissed her mouth. He felt her tremble. He knew by her body reaction that this was a first for her.

He backed up into the nearest tree, holding her against him, kissing her small mouth. He had to let her lips go, when she struggled for breath. She was unable to look at him, and he hugged her tighter, a chuckle escaping his lips. She looked adamant and embarrassed but remained where she was, perched between his legs, held tightly against his chest. He let her avoid his eyes, because she was - he knew - enjoying his caresses on her head.

He was going to go slow, and let her grow comfortable around him at her own pace. He watched her look over the lake. She was struggling to control her laboured, erratic breathing. He kissed her ear, to calm her. It didn't do anything other than quicken her breathing though. Oh, she was sensitive he was sure now. He inwardly chuckled happily. They were going to have so much - so much - fun.

He would wait how ever long he needed, do whatever, anything, because she needed it. He would be the one that could be what she needed and the one to open her up. He had no delusion that a person could change another in a relationship, but he would do whatever she needed, forever, if she would let him be with her forever.


End file.
